King Of The Wolves
by BlueWolf 26
Summary: Im not sure how to summerize this so just enjoy.
1. The Unknown Packmate

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

Notes: This is another Billy hero fic. Timeline being a year or so after the movie but is set in it's own universe.

King of the Wolves

The Unknown Packmate

By: BlueWolf 26

It was a rainy night in Angel Grove when Billy had returned from his weekend away at his uncial's cabin. Every inch of his body was socking wet, although his uncial had told him about the ninety percent chance of rain Billy figured he'd make it home before it started. Once he had gotten through the door, bags in hand he rushed up to his bedroom and throw his bags down on the floor, letting the water drip onto his navy-blue carpet. He then plopped down on his bed and just looked up at the sealing with his hands behind his head. Billy really didn't care if his was socked from head to toe, he was just so tired from the weekend. After allowing a few minutes of just laying in his bed Billy looked at his alarm clock. "9:45! Great now I have to go take a shower and change my bed sheets before dad gets home." Billy said wishing he didn't have to move or do anything. He quickly grabbed a pair of briefs and some old gym shorts from his dresser and made his way to the bathroom down stairs. Before getting into the shower he began to shake his whole body as if he were an animal but only stopped once he saw him-self in the mirror. Billy then grabbed one of the blue towels from the cabinet under the sink. He could remember how his mother had had pink towels on the left and blue towels on the right. Billy also remembered how they were after his mother had passed away from boat accident, his dad had gotten rid of all the pink towels and the blue towels were just sort of thrown in there. But now that his dad had moved on with his life and married a woman named Jewel there were now a plethora of colors to chose from, however Billy being the way he is picked the blue. After letting him-self think about the past and present, Billy got into the hot shower.

Billy had just gotten dressed and was walking toward the stairs when his dad and Jewel walked through the door. As they walked in Billy tried to run up the stairs but was stopped by his dad. "Billy." His dad said as he took his wife's wet coat of and hug it by the door. "Yes dad." Billy answered unsure of what his dad wanted. "Will you make your mother and I some hot-chocolate?" Trent asked while taking his coat off and hug it by Jewel's. "Sure dad just a second." Billy replied holding back the anger with his father. As he went up into his room he couldn't help but to think about what his father had called Jewel. My mother?! He called her my mother! How could he call her that?! She's not my mother, she's his wife and that's all she'll ever be. Even that baby she's going to have will never be my sibling just her brat! He knew what he was thinking was cruel but he couldn't help him-self, he was just starting to get use to her living there and now he had to get use to having a baby brother or sister living in the room right next to his. After what only seemed like a few seconds Billy's dad yelled, "Billy what's taking you so long up there?" "I was looking for a…" Billy paused as his dad entered his room "…a shirt." Billy finished as his dad watched him put the shirt on. "You don't have to have a shirt on when just because your mother's home." Trent said with a slight grin on his face. "She's not my mother, you son of a…" Billy said under his breathe. "What? Did you say something, Billy?" Trent asked sure that he had herd his son say something. "Huh? Oh. No I didn't say anything." Billy lied and was quiet the rest of the time he and his father walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to make the hot-chocolate.

Although Billy had no real reason to hate Jewel he did. He couldn't help but to feel she didn't belong with him and his father. And with the fact that his father kept calling Jewel his mother wasn't helping at all. Billy however kept his mouth shut because he could see how happy his father was and although he really didn't want to admit it, Jewel had always been nice to him. Which is why he didn't understand why he hated her so much.

* * *

Billy's alarm went off at six in the morning, he lay there in bed not ready for the day to start and listened to the DJs talk about an upcoming concert to Angel Grove. While the DJs started to list the group names Jewel came into Billy's room and turned off the alarm. "Hey. What happened?" Billy asked sleepily not knowing Jewel was in the room. "I turned it off. It's time for you to get ready for school, sleepyhead." She said as Billy jumped after hearing her voice. "I sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Your breakfast will be ready for you soon, William." She said as she began walking to the door. "Billy." He said before she left the room. "What?" She asked looking at her stepson as he sat up in bed. "You called me William, I go by Billy." He said hoping he didn't come off as a jerk. "Oh, that's right Trent…I mean your father told me about that. I must of forgot, thank you for reminding me." She said then left the room closing the door behind her.

Billy rushed down to eat breakfast and noticed the table set for two. "Where's my dad?" He asked with a feeling he already knew the answer to his question. "He's at work." She said as she took her seat across from Billy. They ate in silence until there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Billy said after getting up from his seat and put his plate away. Billy opened the door finding Kim standing there as she had done every morning for as long as he could remember. "Hi Billy." She said as he reached for his backpack. "Good morning Kim." He replied as he began to walk out and close the door.

* * *

Kim and Billy began their walk to school trying to avoid as many of the puddles of water on the sidewalk. They walked quietly at first until they got to the first of many stop signs. "Are you mad at me Billy?" Kim asked seeing an angry look in Billy's face. "No I'm not mad at you. I'm still mad at my dad." Billy said hoping that would be the end of the conversation. "Oh. Ok." Kim replied then allowed her thoughts to take over. How can he still be mad at Mr. Cranston? He's been married for about a year and a half or so. Hum. Some times I just don't know about you Billy boy. Kim was soon snapped out of her thoughts by Billy who was now growling. "What are you doing that for?" Kim asked as the growls became softer and softer. "Doing what for?" Billy asked unsure as to what Kim was talking about. "You were growling." She replied with a confused look on her face. "Growling? I was growling?" Billy asked sounding as confused as Kim looked. "Yes." Kim said not understanding how Billy couldn't notice it him-self. "Hum. That's odd." He said as they arrived just outside of AGH and were greeted by Aisha and Adam. "What's odd?" Aisha asked as Billy opened the door letting Kim and Aisha go ahead of him. "I'll tell ya later Aisha." Kim replied as Billy and Adam walked in behind them. "What was all that about Billy?" Adam asked as they made their way to their lockers. "Ever heard of women first?" Billy said, Adam just nodded then began to open his locker.

While they were getting their books for their first class Tommy and Rocky arrived. "Hey guys." Tommy said as he quickly put his gym bag into his lock almost forgetting to grab his book and binder. "Hey." They all replied while closing their lockers.

* * *

While the Rangers were in school Zedd and Rita were watching them from the Moon palace. "What's so interesting about those power brats going to school, Zeddy?" Rita asked in her usual annoying voice. "Nothing. But than Blue Ranger Billy is acting a bit odd…well more than normal that is. And I was thinking we could use it to our advantage." Zedd replied then began to laugh as he always did when he was forming a plan.

* * *

The Rangers were all at lunch talking about some of the home work they had received from Ms. Applebee's class. They talked about their research papers until they saw Billy coming out to meet them for lunch. As Billy took his seat next to them they saw his eyes turn a greenish-yellow color then as quickly as it happened his eyes went back to being green. "What are you all staring at?" Billy asked seeing them looking into his eyes. "Um bro…your eyes turned a greenish-yellow color a second ago." Tommy said still with a shocked look on his face. "This is getting really weird guys." Kim replied filling more worried about Billy than she had earlier. "What makes you say that Kim?" Rocky asked after swallowing a peace of his burger. "Well this morning while Billy and I were walking to school he was growling and didn't even notice it, and now his eyes are changing color without him noticing it." Kim said causing Rocky to almost spit some of his Coke out of his mouth. "That's not all that's happened to me." Billy said as he saw the jaws on his friends faces drop even more. "There's more?" Was all that Kim could manage to get out at the moment, Billy then nodded and said, "Last night when I got home I was socking wet and I shook some of the water off, only stopping after I saw what I was doing in the mirror." After a few moments of dead silence Tommy finely spoke. "I… think we… need to tell Zordon about this guys." They all nodded in agreement then went back to eating their lunch as if nothing had happened.

"Will you look at those geeks, Skull?" Bulk asked after finishing off his subway. "Yah. They always sit together doing geek…um…geek things. Yah that's it." Skull replied then took a few chips and stuffed them into his mouth. "Not that Numbskull. You ever notice how they always seem to be doing their homework and stuff." Bulk said annoyed with Skull. "Oh that." Skull took some more food and ate it then continued, "Why do we care about that Bulky?" "Come with me Skull I have a plan that can't fail." Bulk replied then pulled Skull up making him fallow him over to the table the Rangers were at.

"What's up Bulk?" Rocky asked causing the others to look up at their two one time bullies. "How can you geeks always study during lunch. Don't you know it's supposed to be a break from school?" Bulk asked as if disgusted by they willingness to get the work done and over with. The Rangers looked at one another then Tommy said, "It maybe a brake from school, but we get more free time after school if we do our homework now." "Ok, well while you geeks are studying, Skull and I will be enjoying the rest of our lunch." Bulk replied then walked away with Skull not too far behind him.

* * *

Once the Rangers had made it to the Command Center a surprised Alpha said, "Rangers, what's wrong?" "That's what we've come here to find out." Tommy answered while Alpha was pacing the floor as he always did when something was wrong. After letting the panic subside Alpha quickly got Zordon`s attention. "Rangers what seems to be the problem?" Zordon asked as his head filled the light blue tube. "There's something wrong with Billy Zordon." Kim said trying to fight back the tears but was losing the battle because her eye's had become very watery allowing the tears to flow freely. Tommy then placed his arm around her and said, "Don't worry Kim Zordon and Alpha will find whatever's wrong and fix it." "Tommy is right Kimberly. Now tell me Billy, what is happening to you?" Zordon asked then allowed Billy to explain the days strange events in great detail. Zordon then looked at the other Rangers who only shook their heads as if confirming something for Zordon. "Alpha, I want you to scan Billy for anything unusual." Zordon ordered as the Rangers exchanged looks of concern for their friend.

* * *

Zedd looked down on Angel Grove and then looked over at Goldar who had been sleeping in the hallway. "Goldar! Get in here you gold ape!" Zedd yelled waking Goldar up as quickly as he could. "Yes, Lord Zedd." Goldar said still feeling sleepy. "Got down to Angel Grove and take some Putties with you." Zedd order as he made some Putties appear. Without hesitation Goldar teleported to Angel Grove park with some Putties.

* * *

Alpha had just finished scanning Billy when the Monster Alarm went off. "Just great it's Goldar. Damnit." Tommy said while looking at the Viewing Globe. "C'mon guys." Tommy began but was interrupted by Zordon who said, "Wait Billy I think you should stay behind until Alpha and I find the reason for your strange behavior today." "Well you herd him Tommy, your just fighting Goldar, I'm sure everything will work out just fine without me." Billy said after noticing that the others were looking at him. "Alright. It's Morphin` Time!" Tommy yelled, within moments five of the six Rangers were gone in a bolt of multicolored light to face Goldar and the Putties.

"Ok. So what's wrong with me?" Billy asked shortly after the others had left. "All the scans have comeback with negative results." Alpha answered as Billy wiped his face with both of his hands the let them rub through his sandy colored hair. "How can that be? With everything that's happened to me since I've been home." Billy questioned awaiting an answer he knew would never come. "Don't despair Billy we can take you to the med-bay and do some test." Zordon said and watched as Billy nodded in agreement. After what had felt like an hour Billy way on one of the many med-bay beds awaiting the needle's Alpha would be using.

Meanwhile the other Rangers were still fighting Goldar and the Putties. The fight had gone on for quite a while before Goldar and the Putties had disappeared. "What was the point in that?" Aisha asked still standing in a defensive stance. "Who knows, but Zedd always has a reason." Tommy said while looking around one last time to make sure Goldar hadn't left anything behind for them to figure out. "Let's go guys." Tommy ordered then teleported back to the Command Center.

"Zordon did you find out what was wrong with Billy yet?" Kim asked as she saw Alpha messing with one of the computers. "We will know soon Rangers." Alpha said as he waited for the printout. "Did I miss anything?" Billy asked as he walked up behind his friends who only looked at him for a brief moment. "We're waiting for the printout bro." Tommy said as the computer began to printout the much needed information. "Ayeyaiyaiyaiyai. These test have all come back negative as well, Billy." Alpha said handing the printout to Billy. "What no this can't be right." Billy said sounding very frustrated. Billy then dropped the printout and sat down on one of the computer conceals and put his head on his hands and tried to think about what could possible be making him do some of the things he had been doing. 

After a while it came to Billy from out of nowhere it seemed, then rising to his feed Billy began to think out loud, "I've shook water off of my body last nigh. Today I've growled and my eyes turned greenish-yell for some reason." Billy paused and looked down at his shirt, he then herd a voice which said, "_Yes my cub it is your true power coming out to protect your friends, pack and your-self._" Billy then looked up and said, "It's my animal spirit." "What?" The other said in unison as they all looked at Billy. "Come on guys surly you remember our Ninjetti Animal Spirits." Billy said as he saw looks of confusion on his friends faces. "I guess I have to spell it out for you." Billy said after none of the others said a word. "Please enlighten us." Rocky said as he crossed his arms. "Well, my animal spirit is the wolf. Think about I'm shaking my-self off, growling and my eyes changed from blue to a greenish-yellow color. Hell I even herd a voice inside my head call me his cub." Billy said as he walked in a circular pattern around the main room of the Command Center. "When did you hear this voice in your head?" Kim asked as she placed one hand onto Billy's forehead. "Kim I feel fine." Billy said then moved Kim's hand off of his head then continued, "I heard the voice, which I'm assuming is my wolf spirit just before I stood up." Billy answered and then awaited any comment from Zordon. "What, did your wolf spirit say to you Billy?" Zordon asked sounding as clueless as the rest of the Rangers. "Yes my cub it is your true power coming out to protect your friends, pack and my-self." Billy paused then asked, "What does that mean Zordon?" Before Zordon could answer the voice spoke to Billy again, "_It is a warning of things to come my cub, I will tell you more later._" "Wait Zordon don`t answer that. I know what it is, it`s a warning." Billy said softly as he shook his head in disbelief. What does my wolf spirit mean by a warning of things to came, even better question what dose he mean by my pack. Billy thought to him-self until he heard Aisha say, "Hello Billy. Earth to Billy." "Oh sorry what were you saying?" Billy asked after noticing Aisha`s hand moving up and down in front of his face. "It's a warning of things to come." Billy answered somehow knowing what the next question was going to be. "Now did your animal spirit tell you that?" Adam asked somewhat sure he knew the answer. "Affirmative." Billy responded with a smile on his face. 

That was a word he hadn't used since Trini left for Switzerland, and to be honest he really didn't miss it. It wasn't that he hated Trini or anything like that, he just really didn't like it that everybody though they were a couple or thought of her as his translator. Sure he missed using the big vocabulary he had used for many years, but he was at a point in his life where he wanted to be understood.

* * *

That night Billy lay in his bed unable to sleep, which was normal for him when he could stop thinking about whatever. However this time it was different nothing he did could make him fall to sleep. After what felt like forever Billy looked at his alarm clock which said 1:45am. "Damn. I know tomorrow is Friday, but I need some sleep now." He said as he put his head back onto his soft feather pillow and allowed him-self to close his eyes.

"_So you are still up my cub._" Billy's wolf spirit said. But before Billy could reply, he felt somewhat heavy paws on his chest forcing him to open his eyes. When Billy opened his eyes he found him-self staring into the eyes of a very large grayish-blue wolf. At first Billy wanted to try to move but found he was unable to do so, he didn't know if it was because he felt close to this wolf or if he was to sleepily to fight it off of him. "_Calm your-self my cub. Sadly I didn't have time for a proper greeting earlier._" the wolf paused then continued, "_I am Neo. You know of the warning I bring. What you do not know is you and you alone can save this world from the evil that threatens it. You know of who I speak._" Neo said in a soft and calm voice much like the one Billy had earlier. "But how can I possibly be able to fight Zedd all alone? And when is all this going to happen?" Billy asked not sure if he would like the answer. "_You will only be alone in your surroundings and in your mind, but in your heart, soul and in your strength you will have the power of our pack. And no you will not be fighting the one you call Zedd. Now Billy my cub try to get some rest for the hour grows late, and even cubs need their sleep._" Neo said and as quickly as he had appeared he was gone. Soon after Neo had left Billy was able to fall to sleep.

* * *

The next morning while Billy was at his locker, Aisha had noticed how quiet Billy was being and asked Kim, "What's going on with Billy today?" "I don't know, he's been like that all morning." Kim said as she and Aisha watched Billy close his locker and walk off. "Hey girls what's going on?" Tommy asked while grabbing a few things out of his locker. "Not much." Aisha said speaking for her-self and Kim. With that said the three went off to their classes just before the bell rang.

* * *

That afternoon Billy chose to eat alone far from where his friends sat while Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Kim and Tommy ate lunch together at their usual table. "Where's Billy?" Adam asked trying to make conversation at the quiet table. They all looked at each other for a short moment, all of them were unsure of Billy's whereabouts. "We don't know." Rocky answered with his mouth somewhat full of food. "Rocky, man don't talk with food in your mouth." Adam said as he through some chips at his playfully causing the others to laugh.

* * *

While the Rangers all ate their lunch, Rita watched them in disgust. "Laugh all you want Rangers, your end is near." Rita said with an evil laugh then walked down the hall to the room Zedd had been sleeping. "That lazy…uh…what is Zedd?" Rita paused then shrugged he shoulders and said, "Who cares. I'm so sick of waiting, now where is that staff?"

Goldar had passed by Zedd and Rita's bedroom overhearing everything she had said and quickly began walking down the hallway. He couldn't wait to let Zedd know that Rita was up to something. After what felt like forever Goldar had finely found Zedd cleaning his staff in a darkly lit room with so many old weapons even Zedd was too young to know how to use. "This had better be good Goldar." Zedd said while looking at Goldar who was now cleaning his own sword. "Rita is planning something behind your back to get rid of those troublesome Rangers. And she seems to think you will never get the job done." Goldar replied hoping to finely be rid of Rita forever. "Well we'll just have to see about that." Zedd said then stood up with his staff in hand.

* * *

School had been out for a few hours and Billy was walking alone in the park. I wonder when I'm going to do this whole saving the world thing. And if I'm not fighting Zedd , who am I going to fight. Damn, I wish I knew more about all of this. I would go ask Zordon but I'm sure Neo would just tell me before Zordon could give me an answer. Billy thought before deciding he wanted to go to the Youth Center. He knew he couldn't avoid his friends forever. As he continued walking through the park to get to the Youth Center he could help but to keep thinking of everything Neo had said, then shook his head and said in a whisper, "Neo where are you? I really want to know more than what you said last night."

Within seconds Billy felt the presence of Neo and looked around seeing nothing, then just like magic Neo appeared by his side. "_You were looking for me now here I am. I know what you seek. And let me tell you my cub you were paw picked by me because of your intelligences and patience. However you still have much to learn about timing._" Neo said in the same tone of voice he had used the night before. "What do you mean I have much to learn about timing?" Billy asked confused by what Neo had just said. "_Everything will be reveled in time my cub. You must be patient and wait for the loss of power to come before you can be told much more. Until tonight good bye._" Neo said then left Billy's side leaving him alone with his thoughts once again. However by this time Billy could see the Youth Center and quickly ran across the street and into the Youth Center.

"Hi Billy." Rocky said motioning for Billy to join him and the others. "Hi guys." Billy replied as he sat on the empty bar stool between Kim and Rocky. "You've been quiet and you missed having lunch with us today." Kim then paused and continued "What's up, you seem so bummed?" Kim asked with a hint of concern in her voice. "Yah, well I've had a lot to think about. But I can't tell you guys anymore here." Billy said avoiding looking at any of his friends.

* * *

While Billy had been walking with Neo, Zedd had been ease dropping the whole time. "So Blue Ranger, you think that wolf can help you learn timing. Well lets see how you do when I catch you and take your powers." Zedd said aloud as Billy went into the Youth Center to join his friends. "Goldar, take some Putties down to Angel Grove and bring Billy to me." Zedd ordered then sent Goldar to the park with some Putties.

* * *

As the Rangers sat at the juice bar finishing off their Smoothies they heard their Communicators go off. "There's that sound again." Ernie said as the Rangers darted off to the empty locker room to answer their Communicators. "We read Alpha." Tommy said in a whisper so no one would hear. "Goldar is in the park with some Putties." Alpha said in his usual worried voice. "We're on our way." Tommy said, then they all quickly teleported to the park.

"It's about time Rangers. I was beginning to think you had given up." Goldar said as some Putties began to get the Ranger attention. "You guys get the Putties, I'll handle Goldar." Tommy said as he always did. As the Rangers fought they began to notice more and more Putties going after Billy. However by that time none of the Rangers could make their way to Billy and within seconds Goldar, the Putties and Billy were gone. "Damnit they got Billy." Tommy swore then turned to the others and said, "Come on guys we have to find out where Goldar has taken him."

* * *

Before the Putties took Billy, they had knocked him out. By the time Billy came to he found him-self locked up in a cage with green electric beams for bars. "Where am I?" Billy asked quietly as he began to look around. He then touched one of the beams, then quickly moved his hand away. Although all he felt was a slight shock, it was painful enough for him to let out a howl. What? I'm howling now. What the hell is wrong with me? Maybe I should ask Neo about all of this. Once I find out where I am, that is. Billy though as Goldar and Zedd walked into the room, it was then that Billy knew exactly where he was. "Well look who finely decided to wake up. This makes everything all the more better. Goldar give me his Communicator and Power Morpher." Zedd ordered with an loud evil laugh. Goldar quickly got the Morpher and handed it to Zedd, oncing having it in his hand Zedd put the Morpher on a small Roman looking table not too far away from Billy. "You see the blue light over your Communicator and Morher? Yes of course you do, it's the source of your power. And I'm sure you will be happy to know in the past four days I've been able to find away to destroy your powers for good. Well when that light goes out your power will be no more." Zedd said, then went off laughing with Goldar fallowing from not too far behind.

Well today keeps getting better and better. Four days wow. I guess this is what Neo meant by the lose of power. He thought the said, "That's it." Billy paused for a moment to make sure neither Goldar or Zedd had heard him. Once he was positive no one had heard him, he continued. "Neo I need your help." Then just as it had been before Billy could only feel the presence of Neo then saw him right there in the cage with him. "_Well my cub you have managed to get your-self cough. I tried to talk to you that night they had brought you here, but you were out cold._" Neo said then waited for Billy to speak. "You knew Zedd would take my powers, didn't you? And why do I keep acting more and more like a wolf?" Billy asked feeling tired and hungry. "_Yes I knew Zedd would take your powers, but I didn't know the when or how he would do it. But from the looks of that light the power will be gone in a matter of seconds. And to answer your other question, you will come to understand when you are on Phados. Now I must leave you before I am discovered and locked away as well._" Neo said then disappeared as quickly as he had appeared.

* * *

While Billy was talking to Neo Zedd had sent a message to Zordon and the Rangers. "Zordon I thought it would be good for you to know I have your Blue Ranger or should I say your former Blue Ranger." Zedd said as he began to laugh. "What have you done to Billy?" Kim asked sounding very concerned. "Done to him, oh nothing yet I've just found away to destroy his power. And once that's done and over with I'm going to send him somewhere that he can never bother me again." Zedd replied then laughed some more, the transmission was then cut.

By the time Alpha was able to find Billy Zedd had already sent him to another planet. "We're you able to get a lock on Billy?" Aisha asked noticing that Alpha was now very worried. "Ayeyaiyaiyaiyai. It's too late, Zedd has already teleported Billy to God knows where." Alpha answered in his usual worried voice.

* * *

Dulcea was out on watch as she always was around noon, when she saw a blue light touch the ground. "What was that?" She said aloud with a sound of shock in her voice. "_It is my cub, I sent him here._" Neo said causing Dulcea to jump. "I should of known this was your doing Neo, when I saw the blue light. So, why is Billy of Earth here now?" Dulcea asked sounding very unsure of her-self. "_Do you not remember hearing of the loss of powers?_" Neo asked perking his ears up as if to hear her answer better. "Yes. But that is only a myth." Dulcea answered causing Neo to shake his head. "_No, not myth. Many eons ago when the first wolves came to Phados we had no alpha male or king as you would say on this planet. But it was said our King Cranston had gone to a place called Earth where he morphed into a human and breed with a women. And it was also said that a male descendent of our king would come back to lead us in a fight against a golden monkey, who had help to destroy our home planet. Once about seven-hundred years ago we thought we had found him, but when he died trying to except the power of the pack we knew our wait was not yet finished. But now we know for sure Billy is the one we seek._" Neo said in his clam voice feeling somewhat insulted by Dulcea`s lack of belief she had in him. "But how do you know Billy is the one you seek?" Dulcea asked almost not believing Billy could be their much awaited King. "_Because his soul is royal-blue, just like King Cranston's was. And seven hundred years ago the other descendant's soul was a blue close to royal-blue but obviously were we mistaken._" Neo replied then began to walk away but was stopped when Dulcea said, "Where are you going Neo?" "_You know where it is I am going. You may fallow if you wish, but know this, your only job on this quest is to give Billy some fresh cloths and a dagger, nothing more._" Neo said then walked away with Dulcea fallowing from not too far behind.

* * *

Billy fond him-self sitting on a beach freezing his ass off. I thought Zedd was sending me to a desert not a beach with a forest behind it. Billy thought to him-self but was soon snapped out of his thoughts by Neo who said, "_Hello my cub._" "I should've known you were behind this." Billy said with a half smile on his cold face. "He prevented Zedd from sending you to the desert planet of Dunedos which lies on the other side of Phados." Dulcea said causing Billy to feel more at ease. "Oh thank God, I'm on Phados." Billy paused then continued, "I have to let my friends know where I am." Billy said as he got to his feet with his arms rapped around each other. "I will send Zordon a message telling him you are alright when we get back to the Plato." Dulcea said motioning for Billy to fallow.

The jungle terrain was much rougher than Billy had remembered it being before. But he kept quiet and fallowed Dulcea and Neo up every hill and through every stream. "Ok, we need to stop." Billy said after crossing one of the many streams in the jungle. "_What is it my cub?_" Neo asked as he came to Billy's side sounding concerned. "I just need a short rest and maybe some of the water from the stream." He answered as he pointed to the stream. Neo laughed for a short moment then responded, "_I could use a drink my-self, although the Plato is just on the top of that mouton._" Neo then saw Billy giving him a look that said give me a brake, he then continued, "_Very well the journey has been long, but drink as fast as you can without choking on it._" Before Neo could even finish talking Billy had begun to drink the water. It was so cold and it only made him feel colder than he already was, but at that moment he could care less. He was so thirsty even though the water didn't help to warm him up it felt so good on his lips. Once Billy had had his fell of water the three of them began their long walk up the steep mouton top.

Once they reached the Plato on the top of the mouton Billy had fallen asleep with Neo watching over him and Dulcea made a fire then went off to hunt for food. The hunt took hours but Dulcea couldn't let Billy go off into the jungles of Phados without some kind of food in his body. Which was something Dulcea couldn't help but to think about while she was hunting. The last time she had seen Billy he wasn't quite as big as he was now, he was the most muscular person she had seen in over a millennium. She couldn't get over just how much he had grown in the past two years. However she didn't let her thoughts go on too much further than that, the last thing she needed was to start thinking about her past, so then continued hunting as if she had no other thoughts had even gone through her mind.

By the time the sun went down Billy was awoken by the smell of food. Once his eyes had adjusted, he saw Neo and Dulcea sitting across from him. "What is going on?" Billy asked as a yon escaped his mouth. "Dinner." Dulcea answered then took a bight of wild birds leg she had cough. Then without another word Billy began to eat, nothing had ever tasted so good. By the time he had finished eating he felt that Rocky would be jealous. "So, how soon can we get word to Zordon?" Billy asked after wiping his mouth off with his sleeve. "We can do it now if you would like." Dulcea said happily. "Now would be perfect." Billy answered then stretched and walked toward Dulcea

.* * *

"Go home and get some rest Alpha and I will call you when we find Billy." Zordon said, but before any of the Rangers could teleport Alpha said, "We had an incoming transition for Phados, Zordon." Before Alpha could finish his sentence Dulcea`s face appeared on the Viewing Globe. "Hello Ranger, Zordon." She said then allowed the others to reply. "Hi." They all said in unison. "What do you need Dulcea?" Zordon asked in his usual tone of voice. "Billy is here with me and just so you know Neo brought Billy here, so Zedd couldn't send him to Dunedos. But I'll let him tell you more." Dulcea said then Billy's image appeared on the Viewing Globe. "Hi guys, I'm doing alright, just a little cold that's all." Billy said trying to hid just how cold he felt. "When are you coming home?" Kim asked sounding less worried than she had been when he was first taken by the Putties. "Well, Zedd took my powers, and I just found out I have to go on a quest out here, so it could be a few more days before I get home." Billy said then allowed his friends to do the rest of the talking. Once all was said and done everyone said their good byes and wished him luck, and just as quickly as it started the transition ended.

* * *

Now that his friends knew he was alright all Billy wanted to do was go back to sleep. But was summoned by Dulcea who handed him some cloths and said, "Here these are for you. I don't know how well these will fit, but they will keep you warm on your quest. And there is a bag in the cave by the hot pond." Dulcea pointed to the cave after handing Billy the cloths and then said, "Fell free to take a bath in the hot pond, if you would like." Billy just waved a hand letting Dulcea know he had herd her.

"Billy is so young, are you sure now is really the right time for him to quest for The Power of The Pack?" Dulces asked as Billy disappeared into the cave. "_You know now is the time, for the hour grows late. But the hour is much later than you think._" Neo answered then took it upon him-self to rest while Billy got cleaned up.

* * *

While Dulcea and Neo were out on the Plato, Billy found the hot pond with many candles, which were all various shades of blue. "Well there's the pond and the bag." Billy said as he put the fresh cloths down by the bag. "Man, I look like shit, I really need to shave." Billy said as he touched his face, after seeing his reflection in the small pond. I wonder if there is a raiser or some kind of sharp object to shave with. Billy thought as he rummaged through the bag. Not too much time had passed when Billy found a small knife and a rage. Well it's not a raiser, but it'll have to do. Billy thought, then began to shave his face trying not to cut him-self with the small knife.

Once Billy had finished shaving he began to take off his cloths, to take a bath in the hot pond. After getting into the pond he found some enceintes, he was sure Dulcea had collected for him to use. As he bathed he began to sing, It's A Free World Baby by R.E.M, however before he knew it he was howling the song aloud with his eyes glowing greenish-yellow yet again. Usually he would stop as soon as he noticed what he was doing, but the hot water felt so good on his dirty body. He didn't want to even think about getting out of the pond, he only wished there had been a waterfall instead of a pond, so he could have a shower, not a bath. After allowing his thoughts to leave he put his head under the water, attempting to wash his sandy blonde hair with some of the remaining enceintes. Soon there after Billy forced him-self out of the pond's refreshing waters and shook his body dry and put the cloths Dulcea had given him on. Billy then picked up the bag and his torn up cloths and left the cave to join Dulcea and Neo on the Plato once again.

* * *

Meanwhile that night back in Angel Grove the Rangers were all sitting at their usual table drinking Smoothes as always. Only this time instead of talking about school or Zedd and Rita's latest aberration, they were talking about Billy. "What kind of quest do you think Billy is going on?" Aisha asked sounding excited that Billy was going to have a little adventure, even though none of them were going to be their with him. "Good question. I'm sure Billy will tell us as soon as he gets back." Rocky said sounding just as excited as Aisha was. "Well since Billy said that Zedd had taken his power, my money's on a quest to get his Ninjetti Power back." Tommy said jokingly with a half smile on his face. "I'll take that bet." Adam said then paused getting his wallet out, looked in it then continued, "Fifty bucks says Billy comes back with a newer more advanced power than the rest of us." "Alright Adam fifty bucks it is. Any other takers?" Tommy asked looking at Rocky, Kim and Aisha who just sat there for a few moments. "Sure, why not? Count me in." Rocky said while finishing his Smoothie. "Kim, Aisha…" Tommy said allowing him-self to trail off. "No. That's not even cool, how can you guys do that? Billy's supposed to be your best friend, you shouldn't be making money at his expense like that." Aisha said then got up and stormed out of the Youth Center. "Kim?" Tommy asked as he looked at her. "I'm with Aisha on this one." Kim said as he fallowed Aisha out of the Youth Center.

* * *

As the sun rose over Phados both Dulcea and Neo woke Billy up with the smell of food. Billy got up and saw some eggs by his feet, he then rubbed his eyes, stretched his arms then sat up scratching his head. Why couldn't Jewel wake me up like this instead of turning off my radio? Billy thought to him-self as he picked up the eggs. "_Slow down my cub, you don't know when you will eat again._" Neo said as he watched Billy nearly finish one of his eggs in one bight. "What are you talking about Neo? Aren't you going to teach me how to hunt while we are on the quest?" Billy asked as he sat the eggs back down beside his feet. "_No. This quest is for you and you alone. Sadly neither Dulcea or I can help you on your quest. You must fined for your-self, my cub._" Neo said putting his head down as if ashamed by having to leave him to fined for him-self. "But I thought wolves hunted together as a pack." Billy said with a little bit of worry in his voice. "_Usually that is true, but in this case you must do it alone or you will never gain The Power of The Pack. Thus you will never get the strongest power to ever exist, my cub._" Neo said trying to comfort Billy. "But I thought the Ninjetti Power was the most powerful." Billy said unsure as to what the grayish-blue wolf was getting at. "_True the power of Ninjetti is the most powerful…well man made power so to speak. But The Power of The Pack is one of the last few natural powers left. And natural power is much, much stronger than any man made power could ever be, my cub._" Neo said shedding some light on everything for Billy. "Oh. Wait you said the Ninjetti power was man made? Well who made the power?" Billy asked wanting to know more about the Ninjetti power. "_Well I heard the power was made by Ninjor. But that is all I know of the Ninjetti powers origin. Oh and this Ninjor guy asked different animals to be the guardians of his power back when we wolves first arrived here. As for the other animal spirits so to speak I have no idea about them. Now you must go on your quest, my cub. And make hast your friends are going to need you very soon._" Neo said only giving Billy enough time to finish his eggs before sending him off on his quest. "What if I get lost?" Billy asked once he reached the edge of the Plato. "_Just howl if you find your-self lost. For the pack will let you know where to go. Now go find the power you seek._" Neo said, then watched as Billy disappeared from sight.


	2. Questing for The Power of The Pack

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

King of the Wolves

Questing for The Power of The Pack 

By: BlueWolf 26

By the time Billy had made his way to the bottom of the mouton, he turned and looked up not seeing the Plato. Damn, it didn't seem to take me so long to walk up there. But then again, I did just walk down the side of the mouton with all the trees. Hum… Well I'd better get going if I'm going to get this power. Billy though as he once again began to walk though the thickness of the trees, dogging roots and fallen trees left and right until he came to a small clearing. Once in the small clearing Billy found a very large rock and took a seat to rest for a few moments. Billy took this short rest to rummage through the bag Dulcea had given looking for anything he could eat. Although he had looked through the bag once before, he didn't really pay too much attention to what all was in the bag, which was now something he now regretted. After finding no food in the bag, Billy began to pull everything out of it hoping to find something to eat, even if it was just a single M&M. Come on, God let there be some kind of food in here that I might have missed. Billy though as he dumped everything out of the bag and onto a near by rock. He then held the bag in his left hand and began to put everything back one at a time. "A rope." He said as he put it into the bag, "Two rags?" Billy questioned as he dropped them into the bag, "My cloths, my contact liens cleaner. Two stones?" Hum… That's strange, no wait no it's not strange at all. Not if these can make fire. Billy though remembering something he had seen in an old movie once. After allowing his thoughts some time to pass Billy went right back to putting everything back into the bag. "A canteen, that will be useful. I'd better tie it to the bag." Billy said feeling somewhat insane for talking to him-self out loud. Then he continued yet again to put the stuff back into the bag. "Some string, I guess that could be used somehow." Billy said as he put some other things into the bag until he came across the small knife he had used to shave with the night before. "Better keep this in the front pocket." He said as he opened the empty pocket, placing the knife inside.

Once Billy was sure he had everything back into the bag, he got up and began to walk off. Before he could get to far away from the rock he heard a strange sound that seemed to be coming from behind and on both sides of him, leaving only the front of him silent. He stopped mid step listening to the sound as it grew closer to him, the closer the sound got the more familiar it became. With the sound growing closer and louder the ground began to shake, it was then that Billy remembered what he and the others had faced in the jungle. But before he could move too much further he saw the fossil of a Tyrannosaurus coming through the trees. "Oh shit, not again." Billy said then ran as fast as his legs would carry him on the rough jungle terrain. Billy stopped running soon after making it out of the clearing to catch his breath. "Why didn't I run sooner?" He asked him-self as he looked back at the clearing only to see five more Tyrannosaurus fossils, all of which were heading in his direction. This time however Billy began to run before the fossils were close enough to try and kill him. A tree nearly fell on top of him as the biggest of the fossils quickly made it's way into the tree filled forest. "That was too close." Billy said as he barely missed the falling tree. Wait maybe the T-Rex Vision is based on movement, just like it did in Jurassic Park. But what if I'm wrong? Do I really want to chance it? Billy thought as he ran through the forest sweating heavily from dodging the endless sea of falling trees behind him. No time to find out. Billy thought as he began to stumble off of a bolder he didn't even realize he was on.

Although the fall ended quickly, it felt like forever to Billy who was cough off guard by the event. Billy lie there for a while allowing him-self to take a much needed breath and to collect him-self as well. It wasn't until he got up that he felt pain shooting through his left calf. Billy quickly sat back down where he had been laying just seconds earlier examining his calf. To his dismay he saw dark blood trickling out of his wound, Billy fought down the desire to pass out and quickly got the two rags out of his bag. He really wished there was some water he could use to clean the wound out properly, but he didn't dwell on the thought of water, as long as he could get the bleeding to stop he'd be doing fine. By the time Billy had cleaned his calf, he saw a somewhat large stick that had somehow gotten lodged into the side of his calf. Although he knew removing the stick would only make him bleed again, he also knew it would only hurt him more in the long run if he left it in. Before Billy would even try to remove the troublesome stick, he gabbed the handle of his bag, placed it in his mouth and bit down on it with all his might as he removed the stick from the side of his calf. Once the stick was gone Billy found him-self yet again fighting the desire to pass out. Oh yah that was really intelligent William. Why don't you just get your-self killed out here. Billy said beating him-self up for not paying attention to where he was going while running away from the fossils.

After cleaning his calf once again and bandaging the wound, Billy slowly made it back to his feet. Now that he was up, he walked over to the bolder which was no taller than he was, which made him question why the Tyrannosaurs did come and eat him. Billy could find any logic in the only answers he could think of. He then looked up at the sky which was now getting dark. No wonder my stomach hurts so much, I haven't eaten since this morning. Billy thought as his stomach began to growl, or at lest he hoped his stomach was the only part of him that was growling. The last thing he wanted was for Neo to think he couldn't handle being on his own. After realizing it was in fact his stomach that was doing all the growling, Billy began to look for any kind of small animal, or maybe even a plant to eat. He really didn't care what he ate at this point as long as he could get something in his stomach that wouldn't come up and bit him in the ass later. While Billy searched for food he also made sure he picked up some wood to make a small fire back by the bolder. After almost two hours of searching for food, Billy had decided to give up and go back to the bolder, make a fire and look at his calf to make sure it had not gotten infected. The last thing he needed right now was to have an infected leg to deal with, the blood loss had been almost been too much for him to handle as it was.

When he made it back to the bolder he put the wood down and quickly got out the two stones he had in his bag then tried to start a fire. Fifteen minutes had passed by the time Billy had got the fire going, he had no idea just how difficult it could be to get a fire started truth be told he was just glade he was able to get it started when he did. He then looked up at the now dark star filled sky, then turned his attention back to his calf taking the bandage off and much to his delight his calf was fine. The wound wasn't even as long or thick as Billy had thought it had been earlier. Now that he was satisfied with his calf, he grabbed his stomach as it growled louder than it had when he went off looking for food. It was then that Billy lay down trying to fight the hunger pain in his stomach, but stopped when he saw what looked like golden brown apples on a small tree. Billy cursed him-self for failing to see the small tree sooner. How could I have missed it. Billy thought as he took some of the apple looking fruit, as he took a few bites out of one of the apples he though about something Neo had said to him about his timing.

After eating his fill, Billy put the rest of the apples he had gathered into his bag for later. Then as he sat there by the fire he began to sing Inside Us All by /.. Although he usually didn't sing unless he was in the shower, he just couldn't stand sitting there in total silence all night. As time went by Billy began to get a little sleepy and put his bag behind his head. Billy lie there for a few minutes trying to fall to sleep but felt to hot even though he made sure he slept several feet away from the now dieing fire. Unable to take the heat any longer, Billy removed the shirt Dulcea had given him, and was now reviling his bear muscular upper body to the warm forest. I hope I don't get a cold from this. Was all Billy thought before giving in to sleep.

* * *

The Rangers were at the park trying to enjoy the time they had together before Zedd or Rita would send a monster for them to fight. However none of them seemed to be having very much luck with that. "Do you think Zedd might try to do the same thing to us?" Aisha asked not really care which one of her friends would answer. "Well…I doubt it. But…that doesn't mean he night not try it." Tommy said as he throw his frisbee to Rocky. "What makes you doubt he'll try it with one of us?" Adam asked as he sat his pen down on his notebook. "Because he knows Billy's the one who always finds a way to defeat his monsters if Alpha or Zordon can't." Tommy replied as he barely cough his frisbee in mid air. "So what your saying, Tommy is that Zedd most likely won't go after us because we're not like Billy?" Kim asked not liking what Tommy had said about them. "Well…Yah." Tommy said regretting it when Kim shot him this go to hell look. If looks could kill. Was Tommy's only thought after seeing the look on Kim's face.

* * *

The next morning when Billy woke up, he stretched and put his shirt back on. After allowing him-self some time to wake up and eat another one of the apples he had in his bag and began to leave the area he had spent the night at. As he made his way through the forest, Billy couldn't help but to think about the past and how much he longed for things to go back to the way they were. Although he didn't hate Phados, he just didn't like the idea of being alone and powerless there. As he walked deeper and deeper into the forest it became more and more familiar looking to him, but at the same time it seemed kind of different as well. He couldn't quite put his finger on what it was about this area that made it familiar until he the backside of the Monolith. "Why hadn't I have been led to go the other way?" Billy asked out loud not expecting to hear a reply. "Because if you had, you would've known where you were going, little wolf cub." Came a rough grizzly sounding voice from behind him. Before Billy turned around to see who or what was behind him, he could feel the hot breathe on the back of his neck. He didn't even want to know what was behind him, but he was also afraid of what might happen to him if he didn't turn around and face it. Taking a deep breathe Billy quickly ducked down and spun around to see what had been breathing down his neck and much to his surprise he saw a large bear on its hind legs. The bear turned around as Billy had done just moments before. Meeting Billy's eyes the bear said, "So. You are the one Neo holds so highly? Well we shall see about that." Billy watched the bear as it spoke waiting for it to charge at him. And no soon had the bear finished speaking it lunged at him almost taking him down. The bear was much faster than Billy had anticipated it to be, so he tired to fight the bear with little success through out most of the battle. For every move Billy made the bear had a block and attack. It wasn't until Billy stared to run out of breathe that he noticed the bears weakness. Once seeing the weakness Billy waited for the bear to be up on it's hind legs, then with one powerful kick Billy sent the bear falling backwards. From that point on Billy was able to focus on some of the things he had missed earlier in the fight. The fight lasted until both Billy and the bear heard a very familiar voice say, "_That is enough, my cub has more than passed this test._" "This whole thing was a test? I could have been killed fighting this bear." Billy spat with anger in his voice as Neo shook his head. "_But you are alive are you not? And what about when you ran from the Tyrannosaurs could you not have died in that test as well?_" Neo replied keeping his usual tone with Billy. The bear then regained it's footing and slowly walked over to Billy and said, "_You have fought gallantly young wolf. And you are wrong about me, I would never have killed you. You fight for the greater good along with my cub Aisha_." Then the bear replied then disappeared into the Monolith fallowed by Neo, who soon came back out fallowed by four other wolves. 

Three of the fallowing wolves were much smaller than Neo and the fourth was much bigger than Neo. "_It is time you meet your pack._" Neo said then walked over to the largest wolf. "_Billy, this is Blitz the strongest wolf in the pack and your royal bodyguard._" The big blackish-gray wolf then bowed before Billy as Neo walked over to one of then smaller wolves. "_This is Han, your royal battle strategist._" Just as the wolf before him, the brownish-gold wolf bowed as well. "_This is Lilly, your royal medic._" The brown wolf bowed keeping both eyes on Billy as Neo made it to the last of the wolves. "_And last but not least, this is Zoe. My mate and the only one who can know it you truly are our rightful king._" Neo said as his mate bowed to Billy for a brief moment. Before Billy knew it he had to hide his eyes from a blinding blue light, and when the light had gone away Billy saw five humanoid wolves standing before him. "Wow." Was all Billy was able to get out when he first saw the now humanoid wolves causing Neo to laugh. "_My cub, tell me the question you are holding inside._" Neo said with a slight laugh. "Why are you saying my royal? I'm not royalty?" Billy asked confused by everything that had been going on. "_Yes you are, my cub. And if you are the chosen one I think you are, you will be our King._" Neo said then began to back away from Billy. "What? I don't understand." Billy said and was quickly hushed by Neo who said, "_You will know the everything soon. But for now my cub, let Zoe look into your soul._" Still not fully understanding what was going on, Billy did as he was told as the beautiful she-wolf looked into his eyes. After what seemed like forever to Billy, Zoe bowed down before him on one knee and said, "_Welcome to the pack, my King._" After hearing those words the rest of the wolves did as she had done including Neo who was overjoyed to have been the one to have found their chosen one. After a few long moments the wolves stood again and instead of the she-wolf backing away as Neo had, she stayed where she was and the others came and formed a cercal around Billy. As the wolves surrounded Billy a bright royal-blue light covered his body filling him with a power more powerful than any he had ever felt. By the time the ordeal was finished Billy had a wolf suit covering his body, he almost looked the other wolves. The only thing difference between the six of them was Billy had more metallic armor and the fake fur that covered his helmet, feet and hands were royal-blue.

"This is…well, that is…um…well? I seem to be at a loss for words." Billy said after taking his helmet off. "_I'm sure there is much you wish to know. Come with us into the Monolith, I will tell you what you need to know, my King._" Neo said as the other wolves made their way back into the Monolith.

* * *

Once going through a hidden entrance Billy found him-self in a spacish room with a somewhat large fire pit. While he look around the room Neo had been leading him to a large chare with soft royal-blue pillows for cushions. "_Would you like to sit or do you prefer to stand, my King?_" Neo asked noticing that Billy had been to busy looking at the room. "Oh sure." Billy replied still trying to take in the fact that he was their King, then continued, "So. If I'm your King, why did you say you picked me for my wisdom and peasants?" "_That is why I chose you at first. But as time went by I began to see some things different in you, that made me have reason to believe you were are rightful King._" Neo replied as the room began to smell like food and spices of all kinds. "There's just one big thing I don't get. How can I be your king if I a human and your are a wolf?" Billy asked as Lilly walked up to him. "ew… What was that for?" Billy asked as he felt a short pain in his wounded calf. "_You were hurt, I healed you. Now are you hungry my King?_" Lilly replied as Billy shook his head then looked down at his now fully healed calf. Once Lilly returned with the food the rest the pack fallowed her to hear Neo tell Billy the reason for him being King. "_To answer your question. Your greatest grandfather was from a distant planet, which was destroyed by a golden monkey who fallowed a woman now married to the one you call Zedd. And as I was saying, when our home world was destroyed King Cranston didn't fallow our relatives here to Phados. Instead he went to a young planet known as Earth, when he made him-self look human and fell in love with a woman and mated with her._" Neo explained as they ate their dinner. "Wow. Then why is it you didn't find somebody before me?" Billy asked while Neo ate some of his food. "_Well my guess would be since King Cranston's soul was royal-blue when our home world was destroyed only one of his male descendants, who's soul must also be royal-blue. And sadly that has turned out to be true. You see seven-hundred years ago we found one of his descendants who's soul was almost royal-blue, but since it wasn't he died trying to receive the power you now hold._" Neo said as he watched his young king take a sip of his drink which he had been given while Neo spoke. "And let me guess, he was a Power Ranger like me." Billy said getting a nod from Neo who's mouth was full of food. After they were through eating and had spent hours celebrating the main fire had been put out. "_I think it would be best if we call it a night, my King._" Neo said as the smaller fires were being put out. "Neo, will I be known as King Cranston or King Billy?" Billy asked getting a laugh from Neo yet again. "_You shall be known and called King Billy, for we wolves only have one name. Now I bid you good night, my King._" Neo said as he putout the fire closet to Billy's bed. "Goodnight Neo." Billy replied as he took off his armor, the shirt he had been wearing and watched Neo disappear into the darkness.


	3. The Waiting Game

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

Note: The sonng in Chapter 2 called Inside Us All belongs to CREED. Also sarry it took so long to get this up. I had to get a new computer.

King Of The Wolves

The Waiting Game

By: BlueWolf 26

Billywas once again awoken by the smell of food. He slowly sat up in bed only to rub his eyes and found him-self looking around once again in disbelife. "_Would you like me to fetch you breckfast, my king?_" Blitz asked while Billy begain to streach his upper body. "Sure." Billy said while Blitz began to walk away and while he made the normal morning sounds. "Oh and Blitz.?" Billy was saying more than asking. "_Yes my king?" _Blitz replyed. "You can just call me Billy." He said sounding more and more awake. "_No. i can not and never will." Blitz said then walked back up to Billy then continued, "I am the last of the royaled bodyguards, my father, his father nor anyother of my grand fathers ever called a king by his name alone. And I dont plan on being the first to do so_." Blitz said with more hurt than anger, he then walked away to fix Billys breckfast

Once the very large wolf had walked out of earshot, Billy began to get dressed. Still unsure of what he might have to do all getting dressed ment was putting his body armer back on. He stared with thee leggings which dispite how heavy they looked to put on was extremely light as was the rest of the armer. Once the armer was on exculding the helmet Billy took some time to let things snick into his brain. Wow. I cant believe this is real. And how do they expect me to be their king? I mean damn how do I even begin. I can bearly even take care of my-self, much less these guys. Billy was soon snapped out of his thoughts by a fe-male voice saying, "_Are you going to stair at the empty part of the room all day or are you going to fallow me to the table so we can start to eat?" _ Lilly asked thwen waited for a reply. "What!... Oh yah, letds go eat." Billy replyed then fallowed the she-wolf to the head of the table.

Breckfast had been finish for a little over an hour when Billy finally decided to sit on his thrown. The trown was made of a fine wood and had many symbles that Billy could not read and a few jeewels here and there as well as 4 royaled-blue pillows. The pillows were very soft, so soft in fact Billy had managged to doze off a few times. Though the softness of the trown was refreshing to his tired body, Billy couldnt stop thinking about his friends and what they were doing. "Neo!" Billy said loudly since he had no idea where he was. "_Yes my king?"_ Neo said as he sundenly appeared from out of nowhere. "When will we be going back home? I mean Earth." Billy asked hopping the answear would be soon. "_Learn to fight with your staff only then will we talk about when we will go to Earth_." Neo answered. "But I already know how to fight with a lance isnt that the same? Besides Illo have time to learn anything you need to teach me at home. And my friends need me." Billy said sounding a little hurt. "_True you know much about fighting with thw Power Lance, but that is now a thing of the past. It was also magic, but your staff has no magic in it and is much heavyer than you know. Biltz will train you in the art of staff fighting, here on Phados. Earth is too unpredictible with the golden monkey around. And trust what I say your friends, stay safe they will remeber the power protects them_." Neoo said in his usual tone of voice. "The power will protect them. What about me, wasnt the power supose to protect me to!" Billy spat. "_Yes and no. The power of the pack protected you more than the power given to you by Zordon. You see if the power from Zordon were to protect you, you would have been much much weaker once you lost it. But with the power of the pack not what you had to quest for but what little was within you already, you were aboub to keep most of you strenght and your total strenght came back within moments of landing on Phados_." Neo answeared causing Billys thoughts to work like crazy. Damn hes good. I wonder how soon I can begin my training. I cant wait for the guys to see me in this armer. And I wonder how long Goldaar will wait to attack. 

Once mid day hit, Billy found him-self in a round areania much like that used in Roman times. "_Are you ready for you first lesson, my king?"_ Came the deep booming voice of Blitz. "As ready as Ill ever be." Billy replyed as he was tossed his staff by Han. "_Good luck King Billy."_ Han wispered then jumpped onto a seat in the stands.

The pack watched the savege training session for countless hours. Billy lost count how many blows his body had endured since this mind numbing lesson began. For every attack and defince Billy used Blitz has a faster defince or attack. By the end of the evening Billy could beearly move leaving Blitz bearly out of breath. "_Not bad for your first lesson. But remember you have to think fast and move even faster if you want to live in battle. its no game my King this golden mukey you must face, he wouldnt hold back on you as he dose your friendds nor will he stop untill every last one of us is dead."_ The strong wolf said trying to give Billy something to think about before the next lesson.

"_Did you really need to be soooooo ruff with him on the first day, Blitz?"_ Lilly asked as she watched Blitz take off his body armer. "_It is my job to train him well. If I go light on him how is he to learn to move as fast as he thinks?"_ Blitz spat angerly. "_Is it not also your job to see that hes not hurt?"_ Lilly said sounding just as angery as Blitz was. "_Yes, but you know damn well what kind of shit hell be facing in the days to come. And you also know he fights for all of us. If I could I would honoribly take hhis place in the last battle but sadly must fight alone or well never be allowed to find a new home planet, without that damned mukey destroying every planet we get to!"_ Blitz yelled then stormed off angerly, leaving Lilly alone.


	4. The Rise of Goldar

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

King Of The Wolves

The Rise Of Goldar

By: BlueWolf 26

"Troubles, my king?" Neo asked. "Um... Yah."Billy said then continued, "Blita says I didnt do bad for my first lesson." "And too hard on you is he?" Neo asked already knowing the answer. "Yes. With the way he teaches, Ill never get home!" Billy said angerly as he sat slumped over on his thrown. After a short wait for a reply, Billy said, "Neo... Have you heard anything Ive said." "Yes, my king. I think you must take some time to meditate on Blitzs words of wisdom." Neo answered only hopping Billy would take his advice as he usually did. Without a word, Billy arose form his thrown and began walking away. "Where are you off to, my king?" Neo asked knowingly. "Im going to meditate in the forest for awhile." He replyed.

How in the world am I going to move faster then I can think? Billy grunts, then continues with his thoughts. I just want to go home and rest. Why cant anything be simple, just for once in my life... I guess this is a good enough a place to meditate. Billy sitd and begins to meditate.

"Neo, what did you advise him to do!" Zoe asked her mate with slight anger. "Meditation." Neo replyed knowing what his mate was getting at. "And you let him go alone, just like that!" She said with growing anger. "Yes! Just like that. Have forgotten the point of medittation?" Neo pauses then continues, "Besideds, what would you have me do? Hum... Force him to stay in the temple, when the fresh air is what he needs?"

Zoe looks at Neo for a long few seconeds as if lost in thought, then says, "I have forgotten nothing. And you want to talk about not forcing him. What about making him stay here to train to train, when you know as well as the rest of the pack knows he can do the same at his home." Then the she-wolf storms away.

Zoe finds Billys meditation spot, and takes a seat next to him and waits for him to notice her there. The wait doesnt really last for too long. What was that? Billys eyes pop open, he then looks out the corners of his his eyes, then starteld, he jumps. Zoe laughs at her king. "Am I having another lesson tonight, or something?" Billy ask unknowingly. "No. Its not that." Zoe pauses then continues, "You know if you really want to go home, theres really nothing Neo can do about it. I mean if you put your foot down, you could go home now." "I do want to go home, but Neo is right. If I went home Id be distracted too easily." Billy replyed unhappily.

"Those power prats have defeaated another monster." Zedd pauses then continues, "Goldar!... Get in here!" Goldar angerly makes his way into the room. "Yes, Lord Zedd..." Goldar says annoyed after being yelled at for the millinth time. "Weve lost another monster. Take some Putties, this time were going to get rid of Tommy... for good. Theres no way they can possible survive anoter attack without their leaders help." Zedd said. "No." Was Goldars only word. "Great... Wait... What do you mean no? Get down there now!" Zedd yelled. "I dont think so" Goldar said as he grabbed the helm of his sword. Seeing what was coming Zedd held his staff in a ready position.

Once Zedd and Goldars battle began, Baboo who had been standing in the room with Squatt quickly went to hind. Only Squatt remained paralized by fear. The battle raged on; Zedd got afew hits on Goldar, but Goldar still had the upper hand. Growing tired of the fight Goldar broke Zedds staff in two, then rammed his sword through Zedds stomach. Zedd then began to make a sound, Goldar then pulled his sword out of Zedds stomach, then with one quick stroke, Zedd was forever silenced.

With Zedd dead, Goldar sat on his new thrown. One down, four to go. Then Ill rid my-self of the Puttties and wait for my warriors to arrive. Goldar though as he rested.

Squatt finally back to his normal self, tired to walk out of the room without Goldar knowing. "Where do you think youre going?" Goldar said as he stood up and turned to face Squatt. "Who me? I wasnt leaving." Squatt replyed beginning to move closer to Goldar. "I dont think so." Goldar said. "Of course you knew that. No one can----" So caughtup with his sucking up , Squatt never saw Goldars sword coming.

"What is all this racket! Im ttrying to get my beauty reast!" Rita sreeched as she mad her way into the room. "Hey, whats this?" She pauses, "Goldar you big gold monkey, I wanted to kill Zedd!" she pauses again, "What are you doing!" Just as she finished talking Goldar was already mid stroke, and in less than a second Rita thought no more. Three down, two to go. Goldar thought as he made his way out of the room.

"Aw, what can I do for you Goldar?" Finster paused once he noticed the blood on Goldars sword. "Oh my. Goldar, dont kill me. I can be of use to you... I can make you monsters." "I dont need monsters!" Goldar said as he began to raize his sword. "I can make, fix, sharppen and clean just about any weapon." Finster said quickly as he closed his eyes.

After hearing the sword going through the wall, he opened his eyes, only to see Goldars face in his. "I have spared your life...for now." Goldar said then pulled his sword out of the wall. Once he made his way to the opening of finsters workshope he turned and said, "When I get back, I will tell you what you need to do." Before Finster could reply, Goldar was gone.

Baboo was getting out og his hidingspace, when he heeardGoldar coming Baboo picked uphis speed and looked back only to see Goldar coming. Once Baboo turned hhis head away from Goldar and began to run; Goldar throw his sword in Baboos direction. "Bullseye." Goldar said with a sinister happyness.

Goldar walked back to finsters work shope bloody sword in hand. "Clean this." Goldar said as he then put his sword down on the weathered table. "Anything elase?" Finster asked as he turned to his makeshift counter. "Sharppen it, then disable your Monstermatic... Your monster making days are over." Goldar replyed and headed for the opening. "Oh and destroy your Putties. Then get to work making weapions."

"Goldar..." Finster said. "What now!" Goldar replyed. "The Putties maybe of some use to you. They could clean your...mess." Finster said hoping it would givem less work. "Very well...use them." Goldar said then walked off to do whatever.

It has been six months since Angel Grove was attacked by one of Zedds monsters. The Rangers have been enjoying the much needed time off at the beach as well as other teenage hangouts.

"Hey turnup the radio, Tommy!" Kim said as she came running onto the beach. Tommy cranked up his old boombox just as Kim got to her towel on her chair. "How was your swim?" he asked. "Fine." she paused then yelled, "Hey Aisha get over here, our songs on!"

"Ill be back in a little while guys." Aisha said to the rest of the Rangers, then ran onto the beach to join Kim and Tommy. Shortly after the song was over, Tommy turned the radio back down. "Thanks Tommy." Kim said then took afew sips of the water she and Aisha had been sharing. "You want to come join us in the water now?" Aisha asked, Tommy whoes only reply was turning the radio off and standing up.

The Rangers hadnt been in the water too long when they decided to get out; they then heard that all too familiar beep. "Yes, Zordon." Tommy said. "Rangers, come to the Command Center." Zordons booming voice said.

Once the Rangers had arrived at the Command Center, they knewe something big was up. Lights were flashing, alarms theyd never known about were blaring and Alpha was rushing about whil Zordon instructed him on what to do next. All the Rangrers could do was wait for the noises to stop.

"Rangers!" Zordons voice boomed, just as the noise began to die down. "Something very big is happening on the Moon." Zordon said sounding more worrie than the Rangers had heard before. "Has Zedd and Rita made an army of monsters?" Rocky asked expecting to be right. "No. This is much bigger than anything Zedd or Rita could ever dream up." Zordon said, then continued, "This is the work of Goldar... Many years ago Goldar was a Lordand Master of a grand evil army, that ruled over many galaxies. Over time his army ran out of worlds to take over, so Goldar tricked Rita into letting him work for her. But he was really just letting her do all the work for him and his army until the time was right."

"And the time is right now." Tommy said falling back into leader mode. "What about Zedd and Rita, surly their not going to just let him take over?" Kim asked knowing that question was on everyones lips. "They are mostlikely dead by now." Zordon replyed.


End file.
